jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Father And Son (song)
"Father and Son" is a popular song written and performed by English singer-songwriter Cat Stevens (now known as Yusuf Islam) on his 1970 album Tea for the Tillerman. The song frames an exchange between a father not understanding a son's desire to break away and shape a new life, and the son who cannot really explain himself but knows that it is time for him to seek his own destiny. Stevens sings in a deeper register for the father's lines, while using a higher one for those of the son. Additionally, there are backing vocals provided by Stevens' guitarist and friend Alun Davies, singing an unusual chorus of simple words and sentences such as "No" and "Why must you go and make this decision?"; beginning mid-song, so softly, they are only perceptible with a slight increase in volume towards the end of the song. Origins Cat Stevens originally wrote "Father and Son" as part of a proposed musical project with actor Nigel Hawthorne called Revolussia, that was set during the Russian Revolution; the song was about a boy who wanted to join the revolution against the wishes of his father. The musical project faded away with the onset of more than a year-long period of recuperation after a sudden bout of tuberculosis and a collapsed lung; the result of too much fast living after first achieving fame.Islam, Yusuf Yusuflifeline Official 2008 Website 1970 but "Father and Son" remained, now in a broader context that reflected not just the societal conflict of Stevens' time, but also captured the impulses of older and younger generations in general. "Father and Son" received substantial airplay on progressive rock and album-oriented rock radio formats, and played a key role in establishing Stevens as a new voice worthy of attention. In 1970 it was only put on the B-side of Stevens' single "Moon Shadow" (Island Records). Interviewed soon after the release of "Father and Son", Stevens was asked if the song was autobiographical. Responding to the interviewer from Disc, he said, "I’ve never really understood my father, but he always let me do whatever I wanted—he let me go. ‘Father And Son’ is for those people who can’t break loose."O'Driscoll, Michelle Disc Magazine "Tea With The Tillerman" Speaking to Rolling Stone, Stevens has said he is aware that "Father And Son" and several other songs mean a great deal to a large number of fans. "Some people think that I was taking the son’s side," its composer explained. "But how could I have sung the father’s side if I couldn’t have understood it, too? I was listening to that song recently and I heard one line and realized that that was my father’s father’s father’s father’s father’s father’s father’s father speaking." By 2007, Stevens, (now known as Yusuf Islam) recorded the song again in "Yusuf's Cafe Sessions" of 2007 on DVD again with Alun Davies, and a small band playing acoustic instruments. The performance was presented in a video with two close camera shots of his wife and daughter, holding his infant grandchild, as if to make the point that this song really is timeless. Sandie Shaw version A version of the song was released in 1972 sung by Sandie Shaw. It became her twenty-ninth and final single on the Pye Records label, which had given her a highly successful string of hits in the 1960s, making her the most successful British female singer of that decade. Other recordings On the 1974 album Junkie and the Juicehead Minus Me, Johnny Cash released a slightly changed version of the song with his stepdaughter, Rosie Nix Adams, with the title "Father and Daughter", with new lyrics. Irish Actor Colm Wilkinson (of stage fame; Les Misérables, The Phantom of the Opera, Jesus Christ Superstar, among other musicals), released a CD, Some of My Best Friends Are Songs on EMI Records with a cover of "Father and Son" being performed as a duet, performed with Wilkinson's son, Aron. Wilkinson sang the parts as the father, while his son sang the other parts of the song.Wilkinson, Colm Biography of Colm Wilkinson In 1995, Francis Dunnery covered Father and Son on his Tall Blonde Helicopter album. In 2001 the producers of the film Moulin Rouge wanted to use "Father and Son" underneath the opening scene, but Stevens, having converted to Islam, refused on religious grounds given the somewhat racy nature of the film. Also in 2001, punk band Me First and the Gimme Gimmes released their version on a 7" single entitled Stevens. 2003 saw Johnny Cash revisit the original song with Fiona Apple accompanying during the 'son' verses on disc 3 of the "Unearthed (album)" boxed set. A version by Leigh Nash was released in 2004 on the Everwood original soundtrack album. In 2004 or 2005, Canadian Radio DJ Phil Main recorded the song on his album "Father & Son (s)", as recorded by Summit Sounds Inc. In 2006, Rod Stewart included his take on "Father and Son" on his "rock standards" album Still the Same... Great Rock Classics of our Time. In 2007, British group The Enemy covered the song for the album Radio 1 Established 1967. In 2008 and 2009, the cast of the serie Casi Ángeles recorded the song on his serie and concerts. In 2010, Rocky Votolato included an iTunes-exclusive cover of the song on "True Devotion". In 2010, Zac Brown Band included "Father And Son" as a bonus track on "You Get What You Give". Recorded on Youtube by Elizabeth Gillies , on her youtube channel LizGilliesOfficial Flaming Lips lawsuit The American rock band The Flaming Lips released a song titled "Fight Test" on their 2002 album Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots. "Fight Test" was thought to be so musically similar to "Father and Son" that it resulted in a lawsuit. Sony/ATV Music Publishing, representing Yusuf Islam, and EMI Music Publishing, representing the Flaming Lips, agreed to divide the royalties for "Fight Test" equally between the two parties following a relatively uncontentious settlement.Islam, Yusuf Yusuflifeline Official 2008 Website The Flaming Lips' frontman, Wayne Coyne, claims that he was unaware of the songs' similarities until producer Dave Fridmann pointed them out. In an interview with The Guardian, front man Wayne Coyne stated }} Boyzone version }} }} "Father and Son" became the fifth single from Irish Boyband Boyzone in 1995, reaching #2 on the UK Singles Chart and #1 on the Irish Chart. The cover was the sixth biggest selling boyband single of the 1990s in the UK, selling 815,700 copies receiving a Platinum sales status certification. The cover was the thirteenth best selling single of 1995 in the UK. Tracklisting ; CD1 #"Father And Son (Radio Edit)" - 2:46 #"Should Be Missing You Now" - 3:20 #"Father And Son (Live)" - 3:11 ; CD2 #"Father And Son (Radio Edit)" - 2:46 #"Should Be Missing You Now" - 3:20 #"Should Be Missing You Now (The Other Mix)" - 4:40 #"Father And Son (Album Version)" - 2:50 Charts End of year charts Chart successions End of year charts Ronan Keating with Yusuf Islam "Father And Son" was covered by Boyzone frontman Ronan Keating, and released as the second of three singles from his greatest hits compilation, 10 Years of Hits. The song features guest vocals from Yusuf Islam (Cat Stevens). The song peaked at #2 on the UK Singles Chart, becoming Keating's eleventh top-ten single. Keating donated the profits from the single to the Band Aid Trust. Tracklisting ; UK CD1 # "Father and Son" – 3:21 # "When You Say Nothing at All" (Feat. Paulina Rubio) – 4:20 ; UK CD2 # "Father and Son" – 3:21 # "Father and Son" (Metrophonic Mix) – 3:57 # "I Hope You Dance" (Video) – 3:40 # "Father and Son" (Video) – 3:25 Charts Ronan sang Father and Son for his first audition with Boyzone. References External links *